Supernatural song fic collection
by dean-girl-14
Summary: pretty much just some random sons I can relate back to spn. this collection will not end as long as I have songs to go off if you have a request comment or pm me. R&R appreciated. - hope you all like it.


_DISCAMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG (SCARS BY SAYWECANFLY) OR THE SUPERNATURAL CHARACTERS, I WISH I DID BUT I DONT._

_Those scars on your wrists_

_Are the mark of the world _

_An ocean that's left you so torn_

**He slowly walked into the bathroom and locked the door. Back pressed to the door**

**as he slid down to sit on the cold motel tiles holding his head in his hands. He rolled**

**up his sleeves to examine the rows upon rows of scars he left on himself. As his tears**

**fell silently to land on his chest. As he sat staring he thought 'Sam and Cas were not**

**supposed to find out.'**

_But remember the heart _

_You brought into the world_

_Same one as when you were born_

**'come on dean,' he thought to himself, 'pull it together, the heart and soul you have **

**now are the same ones that have gotten you this far, you can make it all the way, if**

**only for the sake of poor Sammy.'**

_How confused you must be_

_Finding love in_

_The blood that you bleed_

***knock knock* " Dean please, I know how confused and stressed you are, but Cas and**

**I love you no matter what, we all bleed the same blood Dean, please let us come in." **

**Sam said sweetly trying to convince Dean to open the door.**

_But the truth_

_Is that I see why _

_You say that its hard to be me_

**"No Sam I don't want you and Cas to see me like this, its hard for me to look at myself anymore, I don't want you to see me this weak and helpless." Dean choked out. "Dean, it is Cas now, I have seen you in your weakest and so has Sam, nothing you do will make us think any less of you, "Cas said, " and you have taken care of us for so long it is time we take care of you for once."**

_And we all _

_Make mistakes_

_Its not you but this world you should hate_

**Dean pulled himself off the tiles and unlocked the door to let the other two in, they immediately sat down and closed the door again and sat on the cold tile floor. "Dean we all make mistakes, and we all have scars." Sam said as he rolled up his sleeves, "Dean I did this when you were in hell, one cut for every day you were there, every day I hoped you would come back to me, and you did, now I have this permanent reminder of how weak I was without you." Sam said pointing to his scars as well. "and though I can not have any physical ailments, I do have scars in my mind, terrible things I will never be able to forget." said Cas.**

_You're as beautiful_

_As you were_

_Yesterday_

**"we always will love you dean, and we know you will always love us right back, that is what family is for." stated Cas.**

_And those tears in you're eyes_

_Are the products of lies _

_You've been lead to believe they're true_

**Deans eyes filled with tears as he remembered all the times he let Cas and Sam down. "dean, no matter what you think, you have never let us down." said Sam.**

_But remember the light_

_You brought into this world_

_I promise it will get you through_

**"when people say 'look for the light at the end of the tunnel' it is not only a metaphor, every human is born with an angelic guiding light that will be there to guide you through the darkest of times." said Cas assuringly. **

_How confused, You must be_

_Finding love in the blood that you bleed_

_But the truth is that I see_

_Why you say that its hard to be me_

**The three of them just sat there staring at each other for a while until Sam spoke up and said, "Dean you will never be alone no matter what you think, me and Cas will always be here, I promise."**

_And we all _

_Make mistakes_

_Its not you but this world you should hate_

**" we have all made mistakes in our lives Dean, but the three of us will always stick together." said Cas**

_You're as beautiful_

_As you were_

_Yesterday_

**"come here guys" Sam said as he pulled dean and Cas up off the floor and pulls them into a bear (or moose lol) hug. "this is to all the fuck ups that brought us together at last."**


End file.
